Joker
The Joker 'is a serial killer and supervillain, a dangerous madman who dresses like a clown and commits violent crimes. He is often recognized as Batman's greatest enemy, living in and terrorizing Gotham City. In addition to being deadly and unpredictable, he is a brilliant and ruthless criminal mastermind who adapts from a harmless prankster to a brutal mass-murderer. History Origins Accounts of the Joker's origins have been varied and numerous, and he himself has told the story of how he came to be with several differences. What remained the most consistent is where he was acting in the identity of Red Hood along with a gang of other thugs committing a robbery at Ace Chemicals or near the factory. During the robbery he either tripped into a vat of chemicals or accidentally pushed in by Batman. Most origins end up with him falling into a vat of chemicals which bleach his skin chalk-white, dying his hair green and giving him a permanent red smile. Sometimes the chemicals are also blamed for his mental state and the combination of chemical exposures and possible brain damage due to oxygen deprivation have been cited as factors in his insanity. His activity between the accident in the chemical factory and his first public appearance as the Joker is unknown, but his return to the Gotham City crime scene was a spectacular one. He announced himself on television after murdering a reporter with Joker Venom, and publicly told the police he intended to murder local millionaire Henry Claridge that evening on the stroke of midnight. Despite a full compliment of GCPD officers guarding the apartment, and intervention by the Batman himself, Claridge collapsed to the ground at midnight in a fit of laughter and died with Joker's trademark death-grin on his face. The Joker also nearly contaminated Gotham City's entire water supply with the poison, but Batman was able to stop him by cutting off the reservoir's connection itself; effectively forcing the entire city into a drought as a consequence. The Joker was then successfully incarcerated, but not for too long. Gotham City Life Incarceration would prove no obstacle for the Harlequin of Hate, and he quickly rose to become one of the top members of Batman's Rogues Gallery. The Killing Joke A Death in the Family Knightfall No Man's Land Emperor Joker Joker's Last Laugh Hush Under the Hood Infinite Crisis Salvation Run Countdown The Clown at Midnight Batman R.I.P. Oberon Sexton The Black Mirror Convergence Personality Insanity Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology: **'Pain Resistance:' **'Tainted Blood:' **'Joker Venom Immunity:' *'Cheating Death:' *'Cosmic Awareness:' Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' *'Genius Level Intellect:' **'Gadgetry:' **'Escapology:' **'Tactical Analysis:' *'Disguise:' *'Basic Combatant:' *'Intimidation:' Weaknesses *'Mental Illness:' Equipment *'Joker Venom:' *'Joker Teeth:' *'Jokermobile:' *'Various Gadgets:' *'Joy Buzzer:' *'Explosives:' Gallery Trivia Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1940's Debuts Category:Golden Age Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Jerry Robinson Creations Category:Billy Finger Creations Category:Bob Kane Creations Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Cheating Death Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Indomitable Will Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Escapology Category:Gadgetry Category:Mental Illness Category:Intimidation Category:Disguise Category:Tacticians Category:Batman Villains Category:Joker Category:Identity Unknown Category:Injustice Gang II Members Category:Club of Villains Members Category:Injustice League III Members Category:Serial Killers Category:Justice League of Anarchy Members Category:Basic Combatants Category:DC Universe